User blog:Maththunder/Maththunder's Miscellaneous - Game of Thrones - Trò chơi vương quyền - phiên bản Nhật Bản
Game of Thrones - Trò chơi vương quyền - phiên bản Nhật Bản. Bộ tiểu thuyết A Song of Ice and Fire - Bài ca của Băng và Lửa - của tác giả George R. R. Martin, cũng như sê-ri Game of Thrones - Trò chơi vương quyền - chuyển thể từ tác phẩm do HBO thực hiện đã thu hút không biết bao nhiêu người hâm mộ ở khắp nơi trên thế giới.Từ những câu nói nổi tiếng đã trở thành một meme như "Brace yourselves, winter is coming" (Hãy chuẩn bị đi, vì mùa đông sắp tới rồi) của nhân vật Eddard “Ned” Stark hay là cảnh "Red Wedding" - Đám cuới đỏ - gây cho người xem phải giật mình, tất cả những điều đó đủ để cho ta thấy sức hấp dẫn của cả hai. Bộ truyện hiện cũng đã được in và phát hành ra Nhật Bản. Nhưng điều làm cho "phiên bản" của xứ sở Mặt trời mọc độc đáo và nổi bật hơn hết lại nằm ở ngay chính trang bìa. Được thực hiện bởi hoạ sĩ Noriko Meguro, toàn bộ phần minh hoạ ở trang bìa có thể tóm gọn lại bằng một từ :"Tuyệt vời". Khá giống với Light Novel, mỗi tập đều có hình của một nhân vật trong bộ truyện ở trên đó. Thế nhưng, thay vì bê nguyên xi gương mặt của những diễn viên đóng trong phim ra, toàn bộ những nhân vật này đều được thiết kế dựa theo những gì cuốn tiểu thuyết miêu tả. Nếu để ý kĩ, ai cũng sẽ nhận ra là tất cả những minh hoạ (sẽ được trình bày ở dưới bài viết này) đều có hơi hướm từ dòng Final Fantasy. Có thể nói rằng với phong cách pha chút cổ điển thế này càng làm tôn thêm không khí Trung Cổ mà bộ truyện hướng tới cũng như màu sắc thần bí xen lẫn trong đó. Ai hơn ai kém? Xin mời các bạn cùng xem và chiêm ngưỡng những hình ảnh dưới đây mà tự rút ra kết luận của riêng mình. A Game of Thrones Phần 1 bắt đầu với Jon Snow A Game of Thrones Phần 2 chuyển sang Daenerys Targaryen A Clash of Kings Phần 1 quay về với dòng họ Stark, hay chính xác hơn, Arya Stark A Clash of Kings Phần 2 tiếp tục với người chị gái Sansa Stark A Storm of Swords Phần 1 cùng với nữ hoàng mới Margaery Tyrell A Storm of Swords Phần 2 và "Quỷ lùn" Tyrion Lannister A Storm of Swords Phần 3 với Samwell Tarly - The Slayer A Feast for Crows Phần 1 quay sang nhà Lannister với Jamie Lannister... ... và người em gái Cersei Lannister trên bìa của A Feast for Crows Phần 2 "Mẹ Rồng" Daenerys Targaryen quay lại với A Dance with Dragons Phần 1 Bran Stark trên phim và bìa của A Dance with Dragons Phần 2 Jon Snow tái ngộ với sự xuất hiện của mình ở A Dance with Dragons Phần 3 Category:Maththunder